


TAHICHI, Taicchi in a Resort Feeling

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun with Jwebs, M/M, Snarky fluff, Top!Taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi likes to share things on his blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAHICHI, Taicchi in a Resort Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, random short, snarky, implied-porny fic I had the sudden urge to write because of recent Tahichi entries. XD;; It's not my fault Taichi has to write such adorable Taishige entries on his blog! Yeah, really no other reason for this. I just wanted to write some Taishige 'cuz I hadn't written any in a while. Also includes a wide-variety of Tahichi references, lol. Also, hey I wrote something that wasn't angsty for once, trolol.

_Present_

_Leader gave me a present._

_It’s the second edition. It’s soothing._

_Everyone, please allow Leader to ease yourselves as well._

Taichi bounced his cigarette up and down between his lips as his eyes followed the text one last time before he hit the _Submit_ button with a crisp mouse click.

"You're famous now, babe."

"Hm?"

Joshima turned his head on the pillow, curiosity piqued. He was sprawled in the middle of the bed, caught up in a mess of rumpled covers.

Taichi spun around in the computer chair, taking a drag from his cigarette. "You're famous now." He cocked his head to the side with a smirk, then hoisted himself up, naked as the day he was born, to wander off to the kitchen where there was a refrigerator full of beer awaiting him.

Joshima seemed confused for a moment, just watching him leave. Then he rolled over towards the bedside table and grabbed Taichi's phone, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he snapped it open and found the internet browser.

By the time Taichi came back with a can of beer held between his fingers, Joshima was done reading the newly updated blog.

Joshima raised an eyebrow. "Soothing, huh?"

"Mmn, very soothing." Taichi nonchalantly took a sip and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't include a picture..."

"I leave these kinds of things up to the imaginations of my readers."

Joshima wrapped himself up in the covers and got to his knees, scootching over to Taichi's side. Smooshing his face into the other's cheek with a big smile, he held the phone out with one hand and promptly snapped a picture.

Taichi just blinked, lips perched on the edge of the beer can in mid-sip.

Joshima seemed quite pleased with himself and sat back, gazing down at the resulting photo on the screen.

"...beer and implied sex... I'm sure that'll go over well." Taichi chuckled into his can.

"Well, at least you're not sleeping in this picture."

"Ah, a sleep-fucking picture would certainly be novel, wouldn't it?"

"I hope that's not supposed to imply fucking me puts you to sleep." Joshima was messing around with the phone again, lips pursed in concentration.

"Au contraire, my dear Shige. I am _always_ fully awake when your ass is involved." Taichi glanced over with an impish grin, though was surprised to see Joshima paying him no more attention and still focused downwards on the phone.

"What are you even doing?"

Another second. "... _there_. It's your background picture now."

"I can't have that as my background! Can you imagine what would happen if I pulled it out to take a call and Okamura or someone was there?"

Joshima replied with a rather cat-like grin, then leaned forward again and promptly snapped a photo of Taichi's dick.

Taichi responded by instinctively grabbing Joshima's wrist. "Stop taking pictures, you!"

This prompted a wail of laughter from Joshima, who released the phone and pulled away, immediately burying himself into the sheets and rolling back and forth on the bed. "Tahichi volume 3040: In continuing with pictures of me asleep..."

"You little--...!" The phone fell to the floor without another thought, though the beer was at least set on the bedside table before Taichi was all the way on the bed himself, crawling over towards the rolling lump that was his bandleader.

"...I wanted to share a very special picture with you all~..."

"Get over here you obnoxious old man!" Taichi was on top of him, hands roving around and trying to find their way through the messy rolls of sheets.

"...I have nicknames for him too~..."

" _Yooou--!_ " He found the edge of one of the sheets and yanked it back, hands grabbing Joshima's hands and pushing his arms back into the mattress before the other man could try to escape again.

Joshima licked his lips and grinned demurely upwards, feigning innocence.

Taichi smirked, skinny little arms holding the other man down with more power than you might expect from his looks. "I caught you. Now what're you gonna do?"

Joshima's eyes went to the ceiling. "I don't know. Read some of my poems? I've heard tell that they're soothing."

"Mmn, among a few other things." Taichi leaned down and began nibbling at the other's neck.

Joshima glanced down at the top of his head in half-interest. "Am I going to have to 'ease you' again, Mr. Kokubun?"

"...I like it when you ease me..." Taichi's mouth wandered down the other's chest towards his stomach, which made Joshima squirm slightly as his tongue tickled his skin.

"Do I get to give you another present when the third book comes out in December?"

"I don't think I can wait that long." Taichi continued to peck his way downwards.

"Well, now you're just getting greedy..."

"I'm a healthy man. I have my needs."

"Mm-mn, and I am too, so next time why don't you put that overworked tongue of yours to good use?" Joshima wiggled his rear end with a grin.

"Such a dirty old man." Taichi licked up the patch of skin right above the other's pelvic bone.

"I'm not the one who has a picture of his dick saved on his phone."

"Soooo funny. And here I was thinkin' I'd give you a commemorative Tahichi t-shirt for free!"

"If they're anything like the water-bottles, I'll refrain."

"You're just jealous of my ingenuity and creativity."

"Funny, those weren't the two words I was thinking of..."

"Ah, you're right. 'Ample size', right?"

"Spare me."

"Please, sir... I want some more~" Taichi buried his face in the sheets that were still lying across Joshima's crotchal region, searching around with his nose.

"And now we're doing Oliver Twist?" Joshima watched in simple bemusement.

"Argh, me ship wants te' lay down its anchor in yer barge, matey." Taichi's head was practically enveloped in the sheets by this point.

"Dear lord. Can we at least keep from anything _weird_ this time?"

"I don't think my need to say 'I'll never let go, Shige' while holding you up by your legs was all that weird. I thought it was cleverly placed and-" There was a little chime from Taichi's phone on the floor. Taichi's head popped up in response, still enveloped in the sheets. "Who da fuck."

Joshima just rolled his eyes as Taichi sat back up, shaking the covers off before leaning over towards the end of the bed. The phone had bounced a few feet away, so Taichi had to reach out with the tips of his fingers. Joshima took the opportunity to kick the rest of the covers all the way off and start bouncing the heels of his feet on Taichi's rear end.

"Stop that!" Taichi snatched the phone up and hauled himself all the way back on the bed, grabbing both of Joshima's legs and holding them down on the bed in annoyance until he could position himself between them. "Alright, who the hell is texting me at this time a' night?" Using Joshima's dick as a table for his phone, he turned the screen on and blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted.

_New message from:  
Nagase_

_"Soothing, my ass! Are you _trying_ to let everyone know, little midget man?_

Taichi's eyes narrowed in justified annoyance.

Then his frown turned upside down, tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he began scrolling down to his picture folder.

Joshima blinked from his position further up on the bed. "You've gone into imp-mode. Do I dare ask?"

Taichi's finger flicked through the screens. "Well, I was just thinking that Nagase deserved a present too, right? I mean, he is so very dear to us, after all."

"Taichi..."

Taichi just sniggered and gleefully hit the reply button.

Over in Nagase's apartment a few jurisdictions away, one half-drunk, mussy-haired Nagase opened his grease-stained phone to get an eyeful of Taichi!dick, promptly throwing his phone away with a cry of "my eyyyyyeeeeeeeeessss--!!"


End file.
